Six Months
by MiriCa
Summary: Six months after Spike's death Buffy is having bad dreams (Spike’s death is a bit different than the show’s final)...But then she gets a call...
1. Six Months 1

Six Months  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and this is only fan fiction I don't  
intend to make money with it... The characters belong to Joss Whedon; the  
plot of this story belongs to me.  
Pairings: Buffy/ Spike (did you think I would write anything else?)  
Summary: Six months after Spike died Buffy is having bad dreams (Spike's  
death is a bit different than the show's final)...But then she gets a  
call...  
  
Author's note: This is my first fiction ever so please be nice and review!  
***  
"I love you", she said it with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't believe  
that, now that she admitted it to herself, to Spike and to the rest of the  
world that she loved him, he was going to leave her.  
He interrupted her train of thought by saying:" I know... But you have to  
go... You have to go on living... So one of us is living..." at the last  
part they smiled because he had said that to her just last year... but it  
seemed an eternity away...  
She wanted to fight him but she knew he had to stay there... knew he had to  
give his life... but she didn't need to like it, did she?  
He pushed her in the direction of the caves' exit and smiled one last time  
at her... Then she began to run... She didn't want to... She wanted to  
stay... But someone was telling her to wake up... Was calling her name and  
telling her she should wake up... That it was just a dream...  
***  
And she woke... With tears running down her face and a concerned looking  
Dawn at her side who didn't know for what or for who Buffy was crying. She  
didn't know that Buffy was crying for something that had happened six  
months ago.  
For her listening to her mortal enemy and running.  
Running to the people who didn't care for him. Who didn't care if he lived  
or died. And he was dead... If he had lived they would have left together.  
But now she was all alone again... And he wouldn't come back... Couldn't  
come back...  
Her sister had been the most understanding one of them... but only because  
she had once felt something like love or at least friendship for him. For  
Spike... for William... But even she didn't know...  
Didn't know that Buffy loved him and dreamt of his death every time she  
closed her eyes...  
Her other 'friends' didn't even know that every night she woke with tears  
running down her face now... Because it had been like that for the last six  
months... They hadn't been there to see her cry...  
Their reactions to Spike's death had actually not really surprised her.  
But they had hurt...  
Most of all Giles'... He had been happy and asked if anyone wanted a drink  
on the happy occasion of William's death... Even Xander hadn't said  
something like that... He had just said that now they had at least one  
vampire less to worry about, but Buffy thought it was just because Anya had  
died too... Willow didn't say anything. Just held Kennedy in her arms and  
smiled faintly. Probably happy that Spike and not Kennedy had died... Dawn  
had been the one to show emotions that said that she would miss him. She  
had cried. For him... For the one person that really cared for her  
sister...  
Buffy and Dawn had then left Giles and the others behind. They went to  
their father, asking him if they could live with him. In LA... But then  
Angel came visiting and all Buffy wanted to do was leaving the city of  
Angels. She just couldn't see another vampire with a soul and not be  
reminded of Spike...and her decision of him being her Champion.  
Of her decision to let him die...  
They had left the next day... Now they were in a small town near Los  
Angeles and had a house bought by their father. Dawn was going to the local  
High School and Buffy was still 'the Slayer'. She went out at night,  
patrolled and came back very late, then she would go to sleep. And dream of  
Spike and her being together, but then it would change to the last time she  
saw him... and she would wake up... crying like a small child left alone in  
the dark.  
And it happened every night. That night which would change her life  
forever, too. That night when she got a call from Angel. Asking her to come  
back to LA.... because he had to show her something... She didn't really  
want to go but asked Dawn if she wanted to... And she liked the idea...So  
they drove to Los Angeles to visit an old friend...  
***  
When they arrived Angel was waiting for them. Or was he just sitting there  
for no reason? Well, he didn't seem like there was a new apocalypse on it's  
way to LA, but you never knew with Angel... He didn't even seem to be  
brooding... which always seemed to be an indication for him being happy or  
for him being extremely concerned like when there was an apocalypse to  
come. But he didn't say anything to them... Just led them up to one of the  
many bedrooms in the Hyperion...  
But what Buffy saw when Angel opened the door to the room was the one thing  
she thought she would never see again...  
***  
Author's Note: That was chapter 1, if you want to know what happens in the  
second chapter review... I hope you liked it though... Oh, and by the  
way... If I don't get at least one review I won't update... So please  
review. Thanks. MiriCa  
Beta's Note: Review, not Flame. If you don't like the story, tell her that,  
but in a civilized way. Thank you. 


	2. Six Months 2

Six Months 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and this is only fan fiction I don't intend to make money with it... The characters belong to Joss Whedon, this stories plot belongs to me.

Pairings : Buffy/ Spike (did you think I would write anything else?)

Summary :Six months after Spike died Buffy is having bad dreams (Spike's death is a bit different of the show's final)...But then she gets a call...

Author's Note: Okay I'm totally sorry that it took me so long to update... *Looksashamedandgoestostandinthecorner*... But I've updated now so please be nice, even if the chapter is real short, please review... MiriCa

*~~~~~*

"William" she whispered the name from fear of dreaming and waking up, if she said his name to loudly. But he didn't disappear... He was there... He came back... For her...

"He's alive... We found him three days ago in an side alley near the 'Caritas'..." was all Angel said when he noticed that her eyes hadn't left Spike for the last five minutes.

"What do you mean 'alive'?" the question came from Dawn and brought Buffy out of her daydream of finally being together with Spike. Of finally admitting to the people that she cared for that she loved him. And forever would.

"Well, I'm mean 'alive' in the alive way... As in beating heart, breathing, you know?" was Angel's reply as he looked at Dawn, not wanting to see the caring... LOVING... look on Buffy's face as she watched Spike lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He wasn't able to bear the thought that she didn't love him anymore, that he was an old love, a forgotten love...

When Buffy heard him say that to her younger sister was the one time that she looked at either of them since she came into this room, where her love lay. She wanted to ask Angel if Spike had woken up since they had found him. But just as she opened her mouth to speak did Spike wake up.

The first thing Spike realised was the crushing embrace that he found himself in when he woke up from his sleep. The second thing was that the person, nearly smothering him to death with her death grip on him, was warm and female... And scented a lot like Buffy. "Buffy? Need for breath here..." was all she could choke out before another body was embracing him with less strength but longer arms.

"Oh Spike..." "William!" shouted the two girls. Both wanting to hold him closer they gripped him tighter. And if Angel hadn't held them back the happy females would have succeeded in their task to smother him. "Okay, let him breath! Okay? Wouldn't make you happy Buffy if you killed him the first time you see him in over six months, would it?!" Angel asked with a grin.

*~~~~~*

Author's Note: Sorry... Really short... But I hope that I'll the next update comes sooner... It's just that I really had to do pretty much for school lately and I couldn't write much... But the NEXT UPDATE WILL COME! Till then, MiriCa


End file.
